


Reasons Why

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Inside out [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Each of Voldemort's followers had a reason why they joined him. This is my take on some of those reasons.
Series: Inside out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521098





	Reasons Why

It has been too long, Nagini realized.

Too long since the two of them had been on the run, hiding where they could. It was getting increasingly difficult to stay hidden.

And hiding had taken its toll, on both of them, but especially on Credence. The power inside him was eating him alive during the last couple of months.

And now it had finally devoured him.

She cradled his body to her chest.

She heard footsteps, and knew someone was approaching, but she didn't care. She had lost her friend, and the person she was in love with, and so she didn't care about anything else.

"You're hurting."

It was merely an observation, but it made Nagini look up. 

A tall, lanky boy with dark hair stood beside her. He had the blackest eyes she had seen, and she felt that he could peer into her soul.

"That's because I can." he informed her "My name is Tom Riddle and I am a Legilimens."

He peered down at Credence.

"You loved him, and they took him away from you." he intoned "Muggles and their hatred of magic triggered the change in him which ultimately killed him. Muggles and people who share their blood must pay, and you can help me do it."

Nagini couldn't deny that this was true. It was Mary Lou that forced Credence to become an Obscurus. Hatred took root in her. Hatred for Mary Lou and her ilk.

"Furthermore, Dumbledore could have saved him, but chose not to." he added "Join me, and we'll make him pay. We'll make them all pay. And with the aid of Resurrection Stone, you can even talk to him if you so wish."

And Nagini took his hand.


End file.
